User talk:EmperorZelos
Hello, my name is Pi.C.Noizecehx. Nice to meet you. :-) Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:56, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Aaaah! To make the template, you may re-title Umbrean_Dictionary_Wordtype_Firstletter to Umbrean_Dictionary/Wordtype/Firstletter. I'm really sorry about this. Would you move them? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:59, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :i dont understand EmperorZelos 17:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :: I meant, you should move the page, "Umbrean Dictionary Verb C" to "Umbrean Dictionary/Verb/C". Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::sure, but it would also mean the original tempalte we made before needs to be changed :::: Luckily, no. We don't have to change that template. You just have to define Space1 and Space2 parameters. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:15, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::oh well so how shall the template be made? the new oneEmperorZelos 17:18, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Oops, you deleted them! But it looks good. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: yes i did before you said it wasnt needed XD but thats no big problem, oh well how shall the new template be made?EmperorZelos 17:20, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Already made by me. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:21, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::good with one thing to change IF possible, is it possible to remove the part where one ahve to write the word again? so its the word type alone EmperorZelos 17:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Of course. Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:35, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::sweet, thanks man! EmperorZelos 17:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) YIM Mine is noizecehx@ymail.com. And what's yours? Pi.C.Noizecehx 15:56, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :emp_z88@yahoo.com EmperorZelos 16:01, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: I see. Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: Can you contact me now? Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::: i added you but nothign happened D: EmperorZelos 16:17, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Oops Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:18, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Wait a minute Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:24, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::try adding me D:EmperorZelos 16:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: I added you already :D Maybe using http://webmessenger.yahoo.com/ could be better solution... Pi.C.Noizecehx 16:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :this is madness DX EmperorZelos 17:02, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :: Uhhh, Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:03, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::: You have a Yahoo account, right? Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::yes but im already logged on EmperorZelos 17:11, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::::: Would you log in here? Pi.C.Noizecehx 17:13, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :::::: Tried, didnt work >: EmperorZelos 13:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Because I wasn't logged in that time ;-) Sorry about that. However what time shall we meet? Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:47, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Wow you are there now! Pi.C.Noizecehx 14:48, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: oh tahts whats beeping! let me see if i can fix it! Hey 'sup yo man? I'm still alive! Pi.C.Noizecehx 06:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :thought you were deadEmperorZelos 15:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Administrators Hi EmperorZelos. Please have a look at Forum:Administrators and help select new admins for this wiki. Feel free to nominate/vote for anyone you think would do a good job and already has good contributions. Thanks, [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 09:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Deletion requests I am not a liar, I am just using an account from Dune Wikia, since I've forgot my password to the Virginis account. Chechen 18:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : I did not call you a liar merely asking for confirmation so we are sure that is not the case, i do believe there is a password retriaval service on wikia you can useEmperorZelos 18:40, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Error sending mail: There is no e-mail address recorded for user "Virginis". / So you can proceed and delete my stuff. I simply don't want to continue it. Chechen 19:36, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Why should you delete your stuff? There is nothing wrong with having work that cannot be continued. It is fine as it is now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:59, February 18, 2010 (UTC) : I will agree with TM, it is good reference for others EmperorZelos 21:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Umbrean Speaker Can I edit your Umbrean speaker to make it look like a real language box? I think the two letter code for Umbrean should be UM. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : I could :P it is heavily out of date though and wont be done until I can say a proper sentence in umbrean, may i ask why though? : EmperorZelos 07:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: It doesn't look like a language box. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, do you think I am doing well on Thiskish? Any suggestions? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: a few, 1, in the phonology chart (which i assume you got from me XP) you should keep it systematic between voiced and unvoiced, voiced ontop and unvoiced below all the time or vice versal ::: 2: have you thought on aspects though? ::: EmperorZelos 09:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: 1. I thought I did that, I will double check. Yes, all the unvoiced are on top. I did get it from you but I cleaned it up and modified it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: 2. What are aspects?—Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: 1: i got the feeling it wasnt, i might have been mistaken, oh well we are all humans ::::: 2: there can in technicalty only be 3 tenses (they can be divided slightly more but you get the idea) past, present and future but that is rarely enough for most languages, they divide it more, you can ahve continious (as in on going, english -ing form is continous)), habitual, done as a habit, if the action is finished or not (perfect and imperfect), english "have" is to mark its done already, finished adn completed, "i will have done" for example. those are different aspects ::::: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grammatical_aspect#Examples_of_various_aspects_rendered_in_English :::::: I will take a look at that. Can you stop adding colons (:) before your posts, it is kinda weird because it distorts the posts. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: goot, and i do it because its easier reading and typocily how things are on wiki forums ::::::: EmperorZelos 08:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Yes, but the linebreaks mess it up and make it weird. DON'T PUT LINE BREAKS BEFORE YOUR SIGNATURE. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: Please do not make anything big out of this. ::::::::: 1: it is putt o the side so you can always read downward and see where it all starts and ends, i find it much more comfortable and have always seen this done by the pros. ::::::::: 2: the signature is put on its own line because you always signature something below the main context. you dont see someone put their signature on a letter right after the letter content, its always one or a few rows below so i do the same here, you can do yours if you want i prefer mine. ::::::::: 3: Mess up? I honestly dont know what youre talking about, when i look at it as i make it be it seems fine and so does it do on 3 other computers im using, are you sure your computer/settings are properly done? ::::::::: 4: please again, do not make a big deal out of this, i would really hate this to grow into something that is completely rediculous. ::::::::: 5: did you check out the aspects? ::::::::: Best regards EmperorZelos 21:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Too many colons now. . . it distorts the text and becomes a huge wall of text on the right side of the page, with a blank left side. 5 colons should be a limit. 1. I know, but it is distorting the text. 2. Incorrect, yes you do. Linebreaks distort the text and wastes space. You NEVER do that. 3. See above 4. See above 5. Yes, but I ignored them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : 1: not really, it is perfectly readable to me, I again suspect its either your settings or your computer : 2: not really, I always see you go a little below if its something, might be differens in culture but it is of no real importans here : 5: alright, so you cant say "i will have done it"? : addition, how wide is your screen? : EmperorZelos 00:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :: 1. It is perfectly readable, but is a huge wall of text with an unused left side. :: 2. It is of no real importance but it wastes space. :: 3. I will do it soon, but I haven't done it yet. :: 4. Wide enough. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Consonant Chart This is a consonant chart for Umbrean I have made. I have formatted it like yours with voiced and unvoiced in different sections. I hope you use it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you, I like it will use it with a few modifications Deletion EmperorZelos, we don't need to mark pages for deletion any more, we can just delete them ourselves. Just click the red button that says "delete" on it at the top of the page. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) oh? we've been granted admin? Yes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Conlinguistics I have been working on conlinguistics and correcting your english. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Please edit on conling.wikia.com. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:35, March 13, 2010 (UTC) : danke :P I shall, i also believe the already existing ones should be modified to be more newbie friendly : EmperorZelos 22:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I think the ones from Wikipedia are a bit too complex. And we need to expand the ones that aren't from Wikipedia. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:36, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Thanks, Zelos. :) What makes you think I'm religious? :D Neonlights 13:59, March 14, 2010 (UTC) IPA... I added a table in my pronunciation section. Template:Umbrean Speaker What does the text actually mean? Koppadasao 01:37, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : It is old and not used anymore TOC? I appear to have lost the table of contents on my Dangin Nira page. Help, please? --Werothegreat 06:00, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :Its back now, if it happen again type __TOC__ where you want it Dictionary template I've added an option for a sub-page for a link to a downloadable dictionary. Koppadasao 21:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Feature template May I suggest writing a featured template to be displayed at languages that has been featured on the front page. I would also suggest that this template has the option to write the feature-text also in the featured language, with the English standard feature text written below. --Koppadasao 21:06, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Please do elaborate what you mean : EmperorZelos 21:32, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Most wikis have a badge of honor given to a featured page that has a text saying that the page has been featured. As this is a multilingual wiki, I would think that that text should also be written in the featured language. The first, of course, being Umbrean.--Koppadasao 21:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC)